


Text Me When You're On Your Way

by oliveransett



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliveransett/pseuds/oliveransett
Summary: Post-Cursed Child Albus and Scorpius get cell phones and have some long talks late at night. Loosely based on the amazing that is Andy Mientus and Michael Arden.





	1. Text Me When You Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first time writing so bear with me but I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1  
On September 1st, the first day of Albus Severus Potter’s fifth year he boarded the Hogwarts express and was relieved to very quickly find his best friend in the entire world, Scorpius Malfoy. He plopped down next to his companion and the too eagerly chatted about their summers. Albus complained about being forced to play quidditch. He went on at length though about his favorite part of the summer:  
“You wouldn’t believe it Scorpius, Teddy took me to this thing muggles call musicals. He thought I would like it because its a way muggles find to over express themselves, like I do sometimes, you know. Anyway, he took me to see this show called Spring Awakening. It was amazing. obviously there’s no wizards in it but it may have helped me cleanse some of the angst that hangs around me generally, for a couple of weeks at least. Anyway, you haven’t said anything about your summer. Tell me everything.  
“There’s not much to tell. Dad and I mostly just did our seperate things. We visited Mum on her death day. It wasn’t fun for say but I guess it was good bonding. It reminded me how important people are. We had a really long conversation about how we want to share everything and not work against each other. I was thinking we’re kind of like that too. We feel comfortable sharing anything. I guess I just wanted to really tell you that if there is ever anything, you can tell me and I won’t ever judge you.”  
“Thanks for that”  
Before Albus had left for fifth year, Harry had given each of his children cell phones. The wizards were finally catching on to some of the benefits of muggle technology.  
Consequently, when Albus had shown Scorpius all of the great things his knew device could do, Scorpius begged his father for one for Christmas and one was awarded to him. The remainder of their fifth year was spent constantly by each others side, whether physically or through the phones. The too spent late nights texting back and forth the things they wouldn’t dare say aloud. They gossiped about their roommates, they discussed homework, and they made fun of James every night.  
On March 5th at 3 AM, Albus sent a nervous message in the middle of a dull chat about the Potions homework.  
A—Hey you remember that thing you said on the train about tell you thing and not being judged?  
S—Yup  
A—Is that still a thing?  
S—Of course  
A—Because I have something to tell you, I think  
S—Well what is it?  
Scorpius looked up surprised as he heard Albus slowly open the curtain around his bed. He sat up and let Albus sit on the other end of the bed facing him.  
“It must be important if you felt the need to come all the way over here at this hour. Merlin, your shaking. What’s got you so upset?”  
“I need to tell you something and I don’t want you to judge me.”  
“I would never judge you.”  
“I think well, I think I’m gay.”  
“Oh. I mean that’s fine. Albus Dumbledore was gay and of course I won’t judge you.”  
“Thank you so much.”  
Albus moved in and hugged Scorpius.  
“We definitely do this now,” Scorpius smiled. Albus backed up quickly.  
“I’m sorry that’s probably really uncomfortable now isn’t it.”  
“No it’s fine. Nothing has to change Albus. You’re still my best friend.”  
“Thank you and goodnight,” Albus said as he tiptoed back to his bed.


	2. Text Me When You Want Advice

Scorpius was right. Nothing changed. If fact he was surprised he hadn’t thought of it before. His excitement for musicals and flare for the melodramatic were really just the tip of the iceberg. The only difference now was that Albus was more expressive of this new side of himself and this lack of repressed feelings greatly improved his overall mood.   
One evening, when Albus text him in the middle of the night though, he immediately knew that this was not about he is homework or something James had done.  
A— I need advice  
S—Oh?  
A—I think I want to tell my dad  
S—Ya?  
A—I mean about being gay  
S—I got that   
A—Oh, well how do you think I should tell him  
S—I don’t know, but I’m sure he’ll be fine with it  
A—I’m just worried that I keep disappointing him and coming out will just be the nail in the coffin.  
S—You’re dad is pretty forward thinking I don’t think it would be a problem  
A—I just don’t know how he’d feel about his own son  
Think time it was Albus who heard his curtains. He was curled in a little ball on top of the covers with the glow of him phone lighting up his face. Scorpius was standing above his bed looking down at him with pity. “He’ll love you no matter what and even if everything falls apart, which it won’t, you’ll still have me and you can come and live with me if you need. Just tell him.”  
Albus looked down at his socks. He knew the blond was right. He usually was. “Okay,” he muttered raising his head.  
“When were you thinking of doing it?” Scorpius asked sitting down next to his friend.  
“Next week when we go home for easter.” Easter break was a week away.  
“No matter what happens, I’m here for you. Albus just nodded  
***  
The next week, Harry was surprised to here a knock on the door to his study and even more when he saw that it had been Albus who had done the knocking. “Albus! I wasn’t expecting you. Is there anything you need?”  
Albus was suddenly unable to say anything.  
“Albus? Is everything alright?”  
“Dad, do you have a minute? I need to talk to you about something.”  
“Of course I have a minute. Come, sit down.” Albus sat. “Is anything wrong? Did you get into trouble again? Are the boys at school bothering you again?”  
“No, nothing wrong, well I don’t think. At least nothing like that…”  
“Albus, what is it?”  
“Dad…I’ve been thinking a lot this year and I’ve been figuring out a lot about myself and…I think I’m gay…I mean to say that I am…I am gay, Dad.”  
“Is that what all of this fuss was about?”  
Albus just nodded slowly bracing himself for impact.  
“You know I still love you and care about you and that this doesn’t change anything, right?”  
“I just…I didn’t want to disappoint you?”  
“Of course It doesn’t disappoint me and I respect you more for telling me. You were very brave.”  
Albus got up from his chair and shuffled around the wide desk throwing his arms around his father. “Thank you, Dad.”  
“Any time Albus. Do you’re brother and sister know?” Albus shook his head. “Well, do you want to tell them and your mother or not just yet?”  
“Well, I guess if you were okay with everything it couldn’t be so bad.”  
***  
“Halfway through the Potter’s Easter dinner, Harry turned to his younger son and gave him a quizzical look. Albus just nodded.  
“I have something I want to tell all of you.” Harry smiled a little at the switch from “need” in their previous conversation to “want” in this one.  
“Well, your welcome to say what every you need,” Ginny responded with a look of confusion on her face.  
“All it is, is that I’m gay and I love you all so I wanted you all to know.”  
Ginny smiled, happy for her son’d trust, James’ jaw dropped, and Lily only asked “Is Scorpius you boyfriend?”  
“Well… um… no, but it’s nice to know that’s your biggest concern.”  
James was surprisingly contained and responded with a simple “Thanks for telling us, little bro,” when he got his breath back.  
Ginny just pulled her son into a hug, unable to say anything herself.  
When Albus finally ran up to his room he snatched up his phone and texted Scorpius.  
A—I did it! it actually went really well.  
S—What did I tell you? I knew it wouldn’t be so bad. Harry Potter isn’t the type to disown his children.   
A—Actually ended up telling my mom and Lily and James, too.  
S—What did they say?  
A—James was just quiet and thanked me. It was really weird for him. Lily just asked if you were the my boyfriend.  
S—Pfft. Like I’d date you. Even if I was into guys I mean. No offense.  
A—Thanks?


	3. Text Me When You Want an Accomplice

It was usually Albus who texted first. This time was no different.

A—I need help

S—What is it now

A—How would you asked someone

S—I dunno just go up and ask them, that’s what I did with Rose but that didn’t really work but… wait, do you like someone?

A—I think so, I mean I always look at him in the classes we have with him and stuff and I kinda want to see what it would be like if we dated

S—So there is someone! Who is this mystery man

A—Evan Wood

S—He’s that Hufflepuff in our Defense Against the Dark Arts Class, isn’t he. No wonder you’re so bad at that class. I heard he’s actually gay to which significantly increases you’re chances

A—That is a real benefit, yes but what do I do?

S—Well you could always do the secret admirer thing, but don’t draw it out too long otherwise its just annoying.

So that was exactly what Albus chose to do. A week later he sent Scorpius off with a note to stash in Evans bag. They thought he should do the stashing to send anyone off their scent.

_Dear Evan,_

_I really like you. Meet me after class._

_-Your Secret Admirer_

Albus and Scorpius didn’t pay much attention that class and neither did Evan and his friend Allison Creevey. The two had watched as Evan discovered the note and showed his friend. He looked puzzled but not unhappy.

Allison and Scorpius waited outside the classroom after class with a mutual knowledge of what was happening. They listened through the door.

“Was it you, with the note?” Evan asked.

“Ya.” Albus muttered nervously.

“I didn’t know that you where, you know, into guys.”

“Well, here I am aren’t I.”

“Besides, I would have thought you and Malfoy where a thing.” Scorpius’ face went red. Allison just looked at him.

“Oh, no. I mean that I think your really cool and stuff and I was wondering if you might like to go to Hogsmeade sometime, you know together.”

“I’d be willing to try it out.”

“You would! I mean…cool. I’ll see you.”

“See you, Al.”

Evan left and set down the hall with Alllison giggling. Scorpius stepped into the otherwise empty classroom and smiled at his friend. Albus let out a small squeal.


End file.
